


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 26 The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han has to save Ben and have the contraband loaded on the Falcon todeliver..all the while keeping Ben safe and keeping the delivery from Leia.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 26 The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 26  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

Han knew he had to act fast, had to keep Ben in his sight. Shaking to clear his head; he  
began walking forward quickly. “It’s alright, Ben. I’m coming” He assured his son, still aiming his blaster for a sure shot.

Suddenly, from a corner building’s shadow, Chewbacca rushed out and with one swift motion and roar, twisted and cracked the neck of the one holding Ben.  
The alien fell to the ground, releasing the frightened child.

“Sir…sir…” Ben ran toward his father, tears streaming down his face.

Han knelt and enfolded his son in his arms, hugging him tightly, eyes closed, thanking the Maker that he was safe.  
Chewbacca rushed to his friends, rubbing the top of Ben’s head, and uttering sounds.

“Did you hear what Chewie said?” Han asked Ben as the child wiped his face with his forearm.

Ben shook his head ‘yes’, “But I didn’t understand it.”

“He said you were very brave. I think you are too!” Ben look up and smiled at the Wookiee.

Ben touched the side of his father’s blood streaked face. “You’re hurt.”

“Just a scratch.” Han said

“You’re brave, too, dad…..uh..sir.”

“No… it‘s dad. Let’s go.” Han said rising, holding his son. “We still have some business to do.”

Slowly, as they walked out of town, denzins began gathering around the dead bodies, gazing at the retreating trio.  
***

“Take Ben into the Falcon.” Han instructed his partner. “Keep him there.”  
Chewbacca nodded and palming Ben’s hand, leading him up the boarding ramp of the ship. Moments later, the Wookiee returned with a first-aid kit.

(“Let me take care of those cuts.”) Chewbacca made a fussy Han stand still as he washed antiseptic over the scratches, then applied a small adhesive.  
(“I gave Ben some books to look through and told him not to come outside. I also started the power up systems.”).

Han nodded.

He and Chewbacca readied the ship for the cargo delivery, opening and securing the  
loading doors and lowering the lifters.

Pacing beside the ship, Han spotted a large, mobile mover coming in their direction.  
The Corellian had his blaster drawn, ready, in case of more trouble. Chewbacca  
kept watching the ship’s hatchway.

#“Solo-Han.#” Faw called as he climbed down from the mover. #” I see you are ready for loading.”#

“Unload the money first.” Han said, unsmiling.

Faw nodded to the loaders; three squat, long-armed, flat head workers brought five  
black, rectangle, top loading and locking strong boxes and placed them near the Corellian.  
Han nodded to Chewie…who held his bowcaster on the delivery group while Han knelt and opened the boxes for inspection;  
digging deep into each one and pulling out currency from the bottom. 

Faw smiled. #” It’s all there, Solo-Han. Three-hundred thirty-five thousand. Don’t you trust me?”#  
He held the sagrite gems in his knobby hand, moving them around like small stones.

His anger growing at what he was being forced to do, Han said. “About as much as you trust me. You know, Faw.”  
Han said as he rose and aimed his blaster dead center on the being’s forehead. “I could kill you right now. Take all the money…. and leave the kegs.”

Faw was unshaken. #”You could, but then, my best helper, Pitt would notify the authorities if I don’t come back. You’d be worse off than I would.”#

The Corellian stood silent for a moment, then waved the blaster in the movers’ direction.  
“Get on with it.” The quicker this was done the better.

Faw nodded and the beings began transferring the kegs onto the lifter and into the ship. Han counted as each one was loaded.  
“You said fifty kegs. There’s fifty one.”

#Solo-Han.”# Faw patronized, then nodded to a loader, who brought the last keg to  
him. Faw motioned to Han as he pried open the top of the keg. #”Seeds, Solo-Han.  
If you get boarded, you open this one and tell them you are transporting seeds.”#

Once the hold was secured, Faw gave one last instruction. #”Don’t think you can dump  
the kegs once you are in space. I have arranged to be notified when the delivery is made.  
You know what will happen if I don’t get that call. I will extract my vengeance through your entire family.”#  
The being finished with a sinister look on his face.

Han gave no indication of hearing Faw’s last threat as he snapped the crumpled, stained parchment from the being’s  
hand and boarded his ship; Faw’s cackling laughter following him.  
***  
The Falcon was fully powered up and all that needed to be done was for Han to punch in the coordinates for the flight.  
Plopping down in his pilot’s seat, he read the numbers and information from the parchment.

“Looks like we’re going to the Dalareous System..the fourth moon. Have to ask for someone named Vang.”  
Han talked as he punched in the coordinates on the navi-puter and scanned the screen maps..Chewbacca stretching over to look at the display.

(“You know how long that will take?”) Chewbacca asked, concerned.

Han exploded “Hell yes, I know how long that will take!!”

The Wookiee looked long and hard at his friend, who was cursing as he palmed controls on the console and snapped  
toggle switches with enough force to break them.

(“Han, I know you are concerned about Ben. Take him home, first.”)

Han took a deep breath. “I can’t take him home first. Faw is expecting to know that  
delivery is made on time….if it isn’t.. he’ll track down anyone associated with me.  
I told him Ben was ‘merchandise’, he doesn’t know he’s my son, so he’ll be out  
for Leia. Looks like I’ve made a deal with someone even more diabolical than the  
Demon of the Universe.” Han took another deep breath and pointed down the curved corridor of the Falcon.  
“I’ve got my son on a ship full of explosives…Leia will be out for my hide for keeping him out for so long.  
I’ve even endangered you and your family. I’ll never be sure Faw won’t hold this over my head for the rest of my life.  
I sure didn’t count on this much trouble just selling those gems.” Han slammed his headset down on the console.

Chewbacca laid a paw on his friend’s shoulder. (“ We’ll handle this together. All will be fine.”)

Han returned his friend’s gaze and settled down in his seat. “Let’s lift off and I’ll  
get Ben and we’ll have a good meal. Then I’ll contact Leia.”

 

MORE TO COME….Feb. 16, 2018


End file.
